relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Literature Club's Main Character 2
Literature Main Character 2 Literature MC2 Main Character 2 MC2 mc2.chr | relationship = * Main Character 2's father (father) * Main Character 2's mother (mother) * Sayori (girlfriend) | affiliation = Belief Club: Former member Literature Club: Member Literature Club's CyberForce Main Character 2's family | font = Reading by Mega Type | birthDate = November 1 | deathDate = REDACTED | deathPlace = Belief Club (multiple times) | species = Human | gender = Male | age = 18 | height = 5'5" (165 cm) | weight = 138 lbs (62.5 kg) | hair = Navy blue | eyes = Yellow }} The second unnamed main character of the Literature Club is a new literature club member in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, labeled as Main Character 2 or MC2. He and Erika joined the Literature Club during the Literature Club's cultural festival during Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. Previously, he was the unnamed main playable character of Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club and was a Belief Club member along with Erika and others. Upon joining the Literature Club, Sayori became his love interest and they dated during the Literature Club's cultural festival event. Appearance Main Character 2 has dark navy blue short hair and yellow eyes. He is often shown to look depressed, nervous, sadly happy, or scared. Personality Main Character 2 is known for being a very kind, shy but extraordinary depressing character, mostly due to the excessive tortures he and the other Belief Club members endured in Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!. Due to these excessive tortures, he received post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), which was shown in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. Like the other former Belief Club members, Main Character 2's insanity level was limited by Belief Club President Kai at some point in Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! to prevent them from becoming mentally insane to the point where they ignore pain and torment. Should his insanity level be uncapped without it being altered at the same time, Main Character 2 would most likely break down mentally to an unrecoverable agonized state. Poems Main Character 2 wrote a poem after the day he joined the Literature Club titled From Old Pain Comes to New Life. ''From Old Pain Comes to New Life'' :From Old Pain Comes to New Life :After what hath felt like endless darkness of torment, a holy light has shined through :The Gods from above hath sent their Guardian Angel, freeing the tormented from the Netherworld :The Goddess of Love and the Goddess of Wisdom filled my empty heart with love and happiness :The God of Paradise has given us the second chance we deserve. :I hath found new happiness :I hath found new love :I hath found the reason to live :We gave thee our prayers and thee delivered :The prayers we hath sent took a while for the Messenger God to receive :But, with enough virtue—with enough patience—we endured the wrath of the Infernal God and we're finally free :The reward thee bestowed upon us, we thank thee :Amen Playable classes * Student (starter class) * Dokiranger CyberYellow (first unlockable class; temporarily) * Tokuranger CyberMage (second unlockable class) Student Student is the generic starter class of any playable high school character. It is also the weakest and most vulnerable playable class but it comes with several tactical skills and equipment that other skills may not have. Dokiranger CyberYellow II Dokiranger CyberYellow is an advanced Digiranger class of the Heart Models embued with the power of lightning. It is activated and equipped over a user when the user calls out the transformation call "CyberForce Emergency! Dokiranger CyberYellow!" while holding the CyberYellow DigiChanger, Model: Heart. Dokiranger CyberYellow's motto is "Shock of Truth!" (真実の電撃！''Shinjitsu no Dengeki!). This class originated in ''The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG and was previously used by the Drama Club member Denki when Denki and his Drama Club friends joined CyberForce Network Security. The Literature Club's secondary main character was given the CyberYellow DigiChanger, Model: Heart by Koji when Koji got temporarily access to the Drama Club's database via a QuickBypass program. He was given this power to defend himself against Kai's Doki Doki Virus. Tokuranger CyberMage II After the infected Drama Club members reclaimed their "stolen" CyberColor DigiChangers and after Kosei exposed himself to save and help the Literature Club members and cure the infected Drama Club members, while the Drama Club members got their original CyberColor DigiChangers back, the Literature Club members were given new powers that the Drama Club members also previously used. Main Character 2 received the CyberMage DigiChanger, Model: Special device, which will allow him to transform into Dokiranger CyberMage, a special Digiranger class that specializes in elemental magic. Its motto is "When Science and Magic Combine!" (科学と魔法が組み合わさるとき！''Kagaku to Mahō ga Kumiawasa Toki da!) and while it is said to have the '''power of magic', it's "magic" is manifested through the power of computer science. This power was previously used by Ayami of the Drama Club and this power's data originating from The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG boss Pandora-D. References Category:Belief Club members Category:Digirangers Category:Former club members Category:Literature Club members Category:Unnamed characters Category:Playable characters Category:Main Character 2's family